The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a composite bonded repair method and, more particularly, to an advanced integrated composite bonded repair method and an aircraft including a composite bonded repair.
Composite structures are increasingly prevalent in various aircrafts and naval structures and, as piloted, remote piloted, autonomous aircraft and ship structures evolve, the use of metallic components is waning. This transformation is very evident in certain aircrafts, such as helicopters, in particular, which make extensive use of carbon/epoxy in both rotating and non-rotating structural components. This mix of structural materials offers many benefits to reduce lifetime costs and introduces new requirements for optimized field support.
The carbon/epoxy mix of structural materials in helicopters and other aircraft incorporates a significant amount of honeycomb stiffened structures in the skins, access panels, doorways, ramps and floors. While the structural materials have been developed to be highly impact damage resistant and tolerant, transport can introduce scenarios of potential damage. Moreover, cramped spaces and confined passageways aboard ships can raise the probability of accidental handling damage. In addition, working on and moving helicopters and other aircraft within a ship that is pitching and rolling can increase the probability of mechanically induced damage.
The same ship board environments that raise the probability of mechanical damage can also limit the capability of onboard repairs. Limited space onboard ships can restrict maintenance when compared to land based operations.